Protect Me Forever?
by TinySilverQuills
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! There is a big storm blowing over the Nordic region and poor little Iceland is terrified and it's a thanks to Denmark and his tupid scary story. Will big Brother Norway come to rescue?


It was a dark and stormy night, and poor Iceland was afraid of storms. Every time the thunder sounded he would hid under his covers and cry for his big brother Norway. Except Norway never came when Iceland cried for for him. He and the other Nordics were away at the time, leaving only him and Finland, who was taking care of him while the others were gone. Finland couldn't hear Iceland because his small voice was muffled by the booms and crashes of the thunder.

"Wahhh, big Brother, save me from the scary storm monster!" whimpered Iceland

Poor Iceland was terrified of the loud sounds of the thunder and the flashes of scary figures caused by the lightning. Denmark increased that fear when he told Iceland a tale about an old storm creature that liked to eat little children, the thunder was their terrified shrieks and the lightning was the remains of what was left of their poor little souls . He was about to tell Iceland how to get rid of the creature but was interrupted by Norway, who smacked him on the head for scaring his little brother.

"Denmark, that's enough! You're going to give Iceland nightmares!" Complained Norway

Denmark only grinned "Oh come on Norway! You loved that one when you were little! And besides Iceland's a big boy now, he can handle a little story. Besides the only way of getting rid of the scary storm monster is-"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH, CAN'T YOU SEE ICELAND'S SCARED!? NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Threatened Norway as he pulled on the end of Denmarks tie tightly

Inside Iceland's Head:

"I wish big brother and Denmark would stop arguing and kiss already, they've been doing for as long as I can remember, I bet they really like each other :).But then again, I'll probably never know because the scary storm monster will come and eat me before then! T-T"

Now Iceland will never how to make the monster go away. That is until now, there was another clap of thunder and yet again another flash of lightning.

"Eep! Scary! Wahh, big Brother where are you? Make the monster go away! Please? Come home already!" Cried Iceland.

Suddenly he heard the sound of jingling keys and the front door opening. There was someone there. Slowly Iceland crept over to his bedroom door and silently opened it wide enough for him to see out into the hallway and downstairs.

He saw Finland run out of the kitchen and jumped into the awaiting arms of Sweden..."Wait! Sweden? Sve's home? That must mean that Denmark and big Brother is home too!" though Iceland.

"Su-San~ Your home! I missed you so much! Denmark, Norway! There you are! Iceland's upstairs sleeping, so keep your voices down.. That means you Denmark. Anyways~ How was the journey? Iceland will have a big surprise in the morning!" chirped Finland.

"I missed you too, m'wife~" replied Sweden, he loved to call Finland that, it always made the Finnish blush bright pink and just simply hug him.

"The journey was awesome! We crushed those Mongolians! Oh, and guess what? Norway here totally confessed his love for me during battle! Hahaha! I always knew he had a thing for me!" Exclaimed Denmark.

"S-Shut up Dane! I thought I erased that memory from that empty space where your brain should be, even if I didn't, I only said that because I had this feeling something bad was going to happen so I thought I might as well tell you..SO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT ALREADY! Anyways, I got Iceland a present while we were gone, he's up stairs right?" asked Norway, his slowly turning from 'blushing red' to his normal shade of pale peach.

"Yep~ But I thi-" before Finland could finish he was interrupted by the loud sound of thunder and a high-pitch squeak coming from upstairs. Down the stairs came Iceland running right into the arms of his big Brother.

"WAHH! BIG BROTHER SAVE ME! THE SCARY STORM MONSTER IS GOING TO EAT MEE! WAHHH! STUPID DANE AND HIS SCARY STORY! WAHH!" Cried Iceland.

Norway pulled Iceland into a big hug, stroking his hair and comforting him, "Sshh..Sshh, it's ok, everything is alright. There's no storm monster that's going to eat you. You big brother will take care of him for you.. Sshh..Sshh..Don't cry.. Big Brother is here.. And as for the 'stupid Dane' big Brother will deal with him later for you. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"B-but how? Denmark n-never t-told me how t-to get rid of it." Sniffle Iceland

"Simple, the only thing that can get rid of the storm monster is the great puffin king and his special song. Do you want me to sing it?" Asks Norway

Iceland simply nodded his head, "Yes pwease..."

Norway smiled at his little brother, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_The dark grey clouds blow over the sea_

_Sound of thunder rumbling_

_Streaks of lightning flash across the sky_

_Yes, it makes you terrified _

_It is not true?_

_But do not be afraid my little puffin boy_

_I'm am here for you_

_To hold you safe in my arms_

_And sing you this lullaby_

_I'll save from you from the darkness_

_That wants to eat you whole_

_But do not fret _

_For I am here for you_

_My little puffin boy_

_Please do not cry _

_Your big Brother is here _

_To hold you tight in my arms_

_And never let you go_

_I hate to see you cry_

_I'll make dark grey cloud fly away_

_And make it a bright sunny day_

_Where the clouds are white as snow_

_And sun is bright and bold_

_In a world that's never cold_

_I'll be there with you_

_To hold you safe in my arms_

_And never let you go_

_Storms fly away_

_Leave my beloved be_

_Let him be free from your darkness_

_Let him play in the bright sun and the warm spring breeze_

_Let him be free and stay with me~"_

When Norway finish Iceland was slowly falling asleep, "That was a pretty song big Brother. It made me feel alot safer and happy."

"I'm glad to hear that Icey, now I have a little present for you, close your eyes...Ta-Da~! It's your very own puffin, now when I'm not home and you're scared this puffin will keep you safe. He'll keep you company when I'm busy or away. Okay?" Asked Norway

"Okay! I love him, and I love you big Brother!~" Grinned Iceland

"I love you too Icey." Smile Norway

Suddenly an evil grin slowly made it's way across Icelands cute little chibi face "Oh and by the way, you told Denmark huh? Finally! I thought I would have to take matters into my own hands if you or Dane didn't say something sooner or later."

"W-what?! You were listening the whole time!? Whatever! I don't care anymore! I like the stupid Dane ok!? Heck I don't like him! I LOVE him! There I said it! Happy?" Cried out the Norwegian in frustration

"Very!" replied everyone else in unison.

"I hate you all.." frowned Norway.

Iceland merely smiled and yawned cutely, "Looks like somebody was up late past their bedtime, come on Icey, I'll take you. Say goodnight to everyone."

Iceland waved back as Norway lead him upstairs, "Goodnight Finland, Goodnight Sweden, Goodnight Future Brother - in - law...I mean Denmark! Goodnight Denmark!"

"Goodnight Iceland!"

Norway tucked Iceland in the bed, kissed his forehead, gave him a warm hug before turning of the light in Iceland's room. Norway wa about to close the door when Iceland called out ihis name

"Big Brother, can you sleep with me tonight? Please?"

Norway smiled, "Of course Icey."

"I love you big Brother~"

"I love you too my little Puffin boy~"

Time Skip to….Years later

There was another storm that night, similar to like the one many years ago, when Iceland first received his Puffin from Norway. It was one of the very few precious moments Norway had with Iceland. But now Iceland doesn't Norway big Brother any more, it broke his heart everytime Iceland refused to call him big Brother. Norway was sound asleep when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. It slowly opened with a creak and Iceland poked his head in.

"Norway, c-can I sleep w-with you tonight?"

"Is it the storm?"

"Y-yes."

"Fine, get in here you."

"Thanks"

Iceland crawled into bed with Norway, and snuggled up next to him.

"Norway?"

"Hmm?"

"This is just like old times right?"

"Yeah~ Just like old times."

"I love you big Brother"

That caught Norway by surprise, but he smiled all the same,

"I love you too my little Puffin boy~"

"Goodnight big Brother"

"Goodnight little Brother"


End file.
